


Strenuous Activity

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony is injured, Ducky is embarrassing, Gibbs is lovingly tired of Tony's shit, and everyone's happy.(For Once.)





	Strenuous Activity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



“I’m fine, Ducky!” Tony whined, trying to wiggle out of the ME’s grip, but the old man stayed firm, and Tony huffed.

 

“The day I believe you when you say that, Anthony, is the day Scotland gives up on becoming separate from the UK.”

 

Tony gave the elder a confused look, and Ducky sighed, taping on another gauze to Tony’s leg.

 

“To put it into terms you Americans might understand-”

 

“He means never, DiNozzo.” Tony jumped at Gibbs’ voice and winced when the movement jostled his leg, wheezing out a pained breath. 

 

“It’s nothing Boss, the bullet barely grazed me, I’m fi-” a headslap made him stop and pout. 

 

“DiNozzo, If you say ‘I’m Fine’ one more time, I will smack you.  _ In the face _ .” Gibbs growled. And Tony nodded, lip pushed forward. 

 

“And pull that lip in before you trip on it, or something comes and bites it.” Gibbs teased, and Tony laughed, eyes sparkling. 

 

“Like you Boss?” Tony grinned lavisciously, and Gibbs smirked back, eyes dark.

 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

The two shared heated looks while Ducky tried not to grin. The elder cleared his throat and looked at them with raised eyebrows when they faced him.

 

“I believe the saying goes; ‘get a room’, am I correct?” Ducky asked, his eyes twinkling. 

 

“Sorry Duck,” They both muttered, blushing.

 

“Yes well,” Ducky huffed, wrapping more gauze around Tony’s leg. “No strenuous activity on that leg, Anthony, and that includes sexual activity,” ignoring the two younger men's flaming faces and splutters, he continued, “Though I am sure you will find a way around that, young people always do... I remember in my youth, my mother had introduced me to the pool boy after I broke my leg when I had just turned eighteen, he had this tongue-”

 

“Ducky!” Gibbs yelled, his face beet red, and Tony wasn’t much different. 

 

With a wry, amused grin on his face, Ducky chuckled, and finished wrapping Tony’s leg. Patting the limb, Ducky gave him a tube. 

 

“Change the bandages twice a day, and put a good glob of this on it before you wrap it back up. Change them after a shower, but keep it open during the shower to wash away any sweat and oil that accumulates during the day. If it gets puffy and red or smells strange, go immediately to a hospital, especially if you see red lines.”

 

“Thank’s, Duck.” Tony grinned, then frowned when Ducky handed him crutches. 

 

“Oh c’mon!” Tony whined, looking at Ducky pleadingly. 

 

Ducky just looked at him steadily, pushing the crutches at Tony. 

 

“And stay off that leg until it heals, Antony.”

 

“I’ll make sure of it, Duck,” Gibbs told the ME, and Tony just huffed and got up, crutches placed instinctively under his armpits. 

 

“C’mon Tony, let’s go home.”  

_ And find a way to have that strenuous activity without being strenuous _ Was left unsaid.


End file.
